


Soulmates

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, M/M, The words are really cliche, a bit OOC, rakuzan!nijimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: If ever felt loneliness, just look up at the starry night sky and think that—Somewhere...,..someone is looking right at it too
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is basically a quote.  
> I got the quote from Pinterest if you're wondering why it's familiar lol
> 
> Finallyyyyyt I uploaded this onee. I originally planned to upload this on July but I procrastinated it I'm so sorry.
> 
> Here's a NijiAka fic for y'all rare pair shippers.

Soulmates.

They said if you meet them for the first time or passed by each other, you would get the initial of their name written in your wrist. As simple as passing by each other, you'll start to feel strange. It's like they walked in your life like they have always lived there and feels as if your heart was a home built just for that particular person. In some cases, their whole name starts showing when you have an interaction with your soulmate.

Nijimura Shuuzō doesn't think about it as much as everyone does. He has his own life issues he needs to take care of. He's too busy to even think or worry about meeting his soulmate. Nijimura's father is sick. He has to take care of him and save the worries for his soulmate after everything's alright. As the eldest, he needs to be a role model to his younger siblings.

"Oi Nijimura! Have you gotten into a fight again?"

Well not really a total role model

"I can't help though. Those punks got on my nerves. Who the hell beat someone up just to get the victim's lunch?" Nijimura said with a scowl on his face as he shut his locker with a little force.

"Seriously, already a delinquent in the first year of middle school" One of his teammates said earning an "Oi!" from the raven haired male.

"We have no rights to judge. Even if Niji's a delinquent his grades are excellent! As expected of the future captain~" His friend, Ishida said. At the mention of it, Nijimura sigh a little too loud.

"Don't you want it? You can always pass the captain title to me~~" Ishida said causing him to shove his face away when he got too close.

"It will be troublesome and besides, I'm already leaving this school" Nijimura said earning a questioning looks from his teammates.

"What? Why?"

"We're going out of the country to treat my father's illness. So I won't be receiving the captain title" He said remembering his mother's words.

"Oh, I hope he gets well. Too bad, I think you'll make a great captain" One of his senior stated with a smile. Nijimura just chuckles.

"Whaaat?! Nijiii don't leave me with these weirdos!" His friend whined which caused the others to retort an "Oi! Don't go calling your seniors and teammates weirdos you brat!" 

"Somebody will come that'll be suitable for captaincy. Maybe you can even get more talented players next school year into this basketball club" Nijimura said before swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Anyways, goodbye" The others waved at him and his friend, Ishida have fake tears running down his cheeks as he dramatically wave at him.

"Behave and be a less delinquent Nijimura!" Sekiguchi shouted which Nijimura bit back a snarky reply.

As he was walking his way out of the campus, he caught a sight of students he quite recognized. Their faces looked familiar and Nijimura's thoughts aren't wrong. 

They're one of Teiko's notorious punks.

Nijimura sigh. "What are they up to this time?"

He ignores them and continue walking out. But when he heard what they're talking about he stopped for moment.

"Look at that kid! His hair's unbelievably red and his eyes too!"

"That's weird. Who would dye their hair red at such a young age and who the hell wear contact lenses like that!?"

"Let's check him out. He looks like those rich brats, maybe we can get something out of him" At this, Nijimura's left eye twitched. Oh their schemes. He hated people like them. He wouldn't let them get what they wanted. So he's gonna teach them a lesson.

"Oi punks" Nijimura said as he place a hand over the person's shoulder who was in the middle. "Just what the hell are you plotting?" 

Nijimura's aura is very dark and scary. Any normal students will scatter away as soon as they felt it. He heard a quiet "Oh shit, it's Nijimura." from them.

"What? Who you callin' a punk, bastard?!" The one in the middle yelled. Obviously trying to intimidate Nijimura as well but the raven haired male remained unfazed. He was about to send a punch when a teacher's voice stopped him.

"Hey you kids! What are you doing starting a fight at a time like this? Go home!" With his loud voice, they immediately run except for Nijimura who stare at him frozen. Well, that teacher is known for being strict and a scary math teacher.

"Nijimura Shuuzō" He said crossing his arms and was emitting a dark aura. His figure towering over Nijimura with a 'what-are-you-waiting-for?' look. Nijimura quickly apologize and left.

On his way out of the gate, he saw a red haired male with red eyes that the others were talking about. Nijimura averted his gaze to avoid meeting those red irises that seems to make him feel strange in his stomach. The kid's with a man he assumed was his father. So when they both passed by each other, both of them felt the same strange feeling that only got stronger the moment they're almost side by side.

Nijimura has the urge to turn around and glance at the boy but he resisted it. He have to hurry up and go to his father soon. So, he got out of the school and disappear in the crowd outside.

A letter started to appear in his right wrist without him noticing it.

* * *

An Akashi must always win.

That's what he was taught ever since he came into this world. Akashi Seijūrō's father wanted him to be the best of all. As someone who's going to manage one of the famous companies in Japan he needs to be perfect. Well-trained and well-mannered. His father is always strict so he couldn't argue with him of that matter.

When Akashi got his soulmate's name initial it was when he transferred in Teiko for middle school. A letter S was written neatly at his left wrist. Akashi wonders who could his soulmate be. His father had told him to not worry about his soulmate much and said that he should focus on his studies and basketball first.

Thus, he always puts pressure on him.

An Akashi must not back down. He shall be the one who's in control. His father told him. If someone ever defy him put them in their places where they should be. Akashi couldn't complain. He couldn't talk back and said that he's human too. But even if he managed to say it, Akashi Masaomi will ignore it. If worse, he would even put more pressure on his son for going against him. So Akashi was left no choice but to obey. Akashi doesn't really want to end up like his father. Who's obsessed with victory. Cruel, using people and then tossing them away after they're used. 

But he ended up being obsessed on winning still. Having his personality split because of stress. He kinda messed up his basketball life because of it. The sport he used to love becomes another work of hell for him.

It's kinda sad. It has always been ever since his mother passed away.

He looked at his wrist and stare at the letter on it. Akashi sigh as he tilt his head up to look out of the window and stare at the starry night sky.

He wonders. "Is he looking right at the same stars as well?"

Then there's a warm feeling in chest for the first time in a while 

* * *

"Your father is not getting any better" He heard his mother spoke, voice melancholic.

Nijimura just looks down. They've been staying in America for almost two years. But his father's treatment didn't show any signs of improvement. His mother feels so down. His siblings are worried. And to add another problem, he still have many assignments to do. 

"Shuuzō, you need to take care of your assignments. I'm going to take care of your father" His mother's gentle voice said.

"But you haven't even sleep properly" Nijimura replied worriedly.

"You're too young to be stressing yourself out. Mother can handle this"

"But—"

"Shuuzō" Having his name called with that tone, Nijimura immediately obeyed and leave.

Even if his mother told him to rest, he wouldn't able to do so. There have been many things that's stressing him out recently. It's hard having to worry too much about his father's condition while thinking about the upcoming examinations next week. Living in America is a bit complicated. More rough teens are targeting him despite having his delinquent reputation in the past.

For once in a while he thought of worrying about his soulmate. Looking at his right wrist where his soulmate's initial was written neatly.

"Letter S? What could his name be? Satoshi? Sora? Seiji? Wait, are they even a male?" Nijimura asked himself with a questioning look onto his face before turning into a scowl.

He then cursed. "Crap, I haven't done any single work from school" 

He hurriedly rummages through his notes. Hopefully to be able to finish them this late at night. He's too tired for tonight but he got to finish a lot of work. So after he's done it, he rest his head on the desk. Tilting his head to the side to take a good view at the sky full of bright stars. He gaze at them intently who gaze back at him with innocence. For some reason, he suddenly smile.

"Perhaps it's possible, that somewhere, someone is looking right at it too. It makes me feel less lonely" 

He silently wishes for his father to get better and to go back in Japan for next school year.

* * *

"Seijūrō. You lost? How disappointing" His father said, making him slightly look down.

"And against Seirin. It would be rational if you lost against a higher and more prestigious school" Akashi slightly balled his fists as he heard those words. His father should stop reminding him that winning is everything. He needs to fucking change that kind of shitty mindset.

"Anyways, I don't need to discuss this matter any further. You're dismissed" Akashi left immediately.

He throw himself onto the bed and buried his face onto the pillow. He had just gotten himself back and this is what he gets. Well, he kinda expected it. Earlier he was just having fun while having dinner with his teammates at some restaurant. Until his father ruined his mood. Sometimes he questions his lifestyle and wishes he had just lived a normal one. Not some heir of a rich family, not someone who is being expected to do a lot of successful things, not an absolute, obsessed over victory teen he was the past two years.

And he wishes that his mother was still alive so that he could feel a parent's love one more time.

* * *

Months had passed, Akashi is now in his second year in Rakuzan. He's doing a lot better now since he got his original self back. His teammates are happy enough that he's no longer treating them so little. Although Mayuzumi doesn't want to admit it but he feels the same way as the other three third years. Not just as exaggerated as Mibuchi.

"Sei-chan~ here are the list. We have a lot of students willing to join the tryouts for the basketball team" Mibuchi chided as he hand over the papers on a clipboard to him.

"Hmm, Alright. We got as many as we need. Thank you for your efforts, Mibuchi-san" Akashi said as the older male replied with "No problem Sei-chan~" as imaginary flowers floats around.

Akashi was looking through the names when something caught his interest. 

The name 'Nijimura Shuuzō' made something knot in his stomach. Akashi doesn't know why but pronouncing the name made his heart race. It's as if this person have been in his life before. But haven't completely met him. Akashi jumps a little when someone suddenly puts a hand on his shoulder

"Oops. I'm sorry Akashi" Hayama apologized sheepishly before continuing. "The coach said tryouts will be one hour earlier" He informed. Akashi thought of the name again. He'll be able to meet the guy now that the tryouts are earlier.

"Oh okay. Thank you for informing me" He said as the other scurried off, going towards Nebuya and Mibuchi.

After an hour, everyone got ready. The first years and a few seniors already arrived. Lining up as the coach walk in front of them. He started to introduce himself before heading on the attendance. The coach started calling their names, Akashi and Reo beside him.

"Nijimura Shuuzō" He calls out but no reply.

"Nijimura Shuuzō?" He repeated but again, silence. Akashi was feeling his breath hitch for a second when he heard the name.

"Oh he's not here. If he's not here in five minutes he'll be out of the—" A bang from the entrance could be heard. There they saw two teens panting heavily. The black haired teen's hand on the door as a support from his 'about to drop' body.

"S-Shit.. We're really late Niji" The ash blonde teen said as they're being stared at weirdly.

"We're very sorry we're late. We had an emergency" Nijimura spoke as he bow. Akashi felt his heart thump faster as soon as he saw him.

"You're Nijimura Shuuzō? And your friend over there is Ishida Ken right?" The coach asked and the two nodded.

"You two are forgiven. Since it's an emergency, I'll let it slide for now but do not be late anymore" He said before gesturing the two to come over and line up. 

Akashi and Nijimura's eyes met for a brief moment. They both felt tingly inside. Akashi felt his face heat up a little bit after they broke eye contact. Mibuchi noticed this.

'Oho? What's the meaning of this?' Mibuchi thought as he looked at his captain with amusement before settling his eyes back on the others. After that the attendance are all done, they introduced the captain and vice captain right away. The first time Nijimura learned his name it made his insides tingle once again. Especially how smooth the redhead's voice is. Nijimura didn't notice almost everyone starts preparing until a hand pats his shoulder.

"Niji, why are you staring at the second year captain like that?" His friend asked. Nijimura gave him a confused look. "What?"

Ishida facepalm and just pat Nijimura's back as he walked pass by him. The raven haired teen got even more confused and somewhat offended.

"What the hell do you mean?" He hissed following his friend to where the others are gathering.

"Oi you two there, you'll be in team B so get here" Mibuchi called out. They immediately went to where they're supposed to be. Two minutes passed and they finished teaming up. The match starts as the whistle blows. The three uncrowned kings and Mayuzumi are on the bench.

"Alright, we'll see who's worth playing for the team" Akashi mutters taking a seat on the bench beside the others. He watches as the match go on. His eyes always glancing at Nijimura who plays so effortless. The aura of his dominance on court is profound. It is definitely breathtaking. Akashi is somewhat lost just by looking at the teen (and his muscles.)

"Akashi? Oi" Hayama calls out and the redhead finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring so intensely at that black haired player?" 

Akashi blinks. "What?" 

Beside Hayama, he could hear the little 'pfft' of Nebuya which made him knit his eyebrows.

"Don't ask him further! You're disturbing his gaze of affection to that person!" Mibuchi whispered-yelled which Akashi heard somehow. Akashi thought it would be better if he ask them later and his eyes fell on Nijimura once again.

* * *

After the game where Nijimura's team as the winner, they were dismissed and were going to play the others for tomorrow as well as the announcement of strings they're going to be in. Nijimura and his friends were already heading out of the school.

"Man.. That sure is tiring. Niji's talent in basketball is superb!" Ishida exclaimed as he smacked his head upside down.

"Well you didn't help at all" Nijimura hissed, rubbing the spot where he got hit. His friend whines as he told him he couldn't properly move cause of his legs.

"You shouldn't have joined then" 

"So mean~." Ishida whines. "But did you see? That second year captain is so tiny. It's sooo cute! If he was a strawberry, I could eat him" His friend said changing the subject.

Nijimura looked at him weirdly. "What the hell are you fantasizing about the captain?"

"Is it wrong? Imagination is life, reality sucks" He complained as Nijimura sigh in exasperation. He pulled out his wallet as they got out of the school's gate.

"What are you going to buy Niji? Treat me~" Nijimura avoided Ishida's arms that was about to glomp him.

"I'm not buying anything. I'm counting my money so fuck off" He snarled as Ishida try to fetch the wallet in Nijimura's hand. They fought, resulting for the wallet to fall on the ground. Nijimura was about to pick it up when a cat out of nowhere snatched it away.

"Oi! Damn it, this is your fault" Nijimura said as he chased the cat.

"What?! If you were holding it carefully it wouldn't have slipped!" His friend exclaimed as he followed Nijimura.

The cat was fast and Nijimura immediately lost sight of it. He cursed and went to follow where his instincts are telling him. Meanwhile, Akashi was beside a post waiting for his chauffeur. He felt something bump to his legs which made him flinched. Akashi looked down to see a cat dropped a wallet.

"Meow~" Akashi raises an eyebrow as he crouch down and pat the cat's head.

"I wonder whose wallet is this" Akashi said as he pick it up. The cat only meows at him and sit, patiently waiting for him to open the wallet.

"You devilish cat! Give me back my wallet—" Nijimura suddenly stopped when he saw a red haired boy instead with cat-like eyes. 

"I, umm" Nijimura couldn't speak as he look at the boy. It was the captain of the basketball team. He doesn't know what to do since the second year's face looks so adorable staring back at him looking lost as well.

"I suppose this wallet is yours. Nijimura-san, isn't it?" Akashi said as he holds out the wallet. Nijimura walked closer towards him, feeling his heart thumping louder. When they're close enough, Nijimura's felt his cheeks getting warmer

"Thank you uhh, Akashi" Nijimura said as tge redhead smiles at him.

"No problem, Nijimura-san" Just as he said those words, his chauffeur already came.

"I guess see you soon then" Nijimura uttered, still a bit caught off guard at his smile earlier.

"Yes" And just as he entered the car and close the door, Nijimura's heart thumped louder. He felt his foot move forward as the car moves. As if he was going to follow it.

He then looked down on his wrist, his face softening as ge stare at it. A name was on it now instead of a letter.

"Seijūrō.." He tried to pronounce his soulmate's name and it just sounds so right into his ears. He let himself smile at the feeling.

"Oi, what are you smiling so warmly for?" His friend suddenly spoke beside him. He looked at Ishida to see him holding an ice cream.

"Sorry I kinda neglect you, but here's for you. Did you get your wallet back?" Nijimura accept the strawberry flavored ice cream. He thought of Akashi's hair just now.

"Yes, now come on let's go" His friend just stared at him curiously at his sudden change of mood and vibes.

Meanwhile, Akashi was sitting at the back of the car and staring out of the window. Watching the colorful sky as they passed by some nice angles of buildings and houses. Akashi let out a small smile.

"It's a bit rare to see that expression of yours, young master" The driver spoke snapping Akashi out of his reverie.

"Oh is it?" Akashi asked although it sound like more of a statement. "I just met someone today. I felt strange all over although I just met that person"

The driver was quite surprised about Akashi telling him what happened in his day. Usually, the young master only keep quiet. Today was quite unexpected.

"Then that person might be your soulmate, young master" He said, looking at the mirror to see Akashi's face. He only see a smile on his lips as he stare at the name on his wrist.

'Shuuzō'

* * *

They are both feeling confident that when they look up at the starry night sky again, they knew they will be both looking right at it. The feeling wouldn't be so lonely and empty because they'll feel it in their hearts. After all, they are soulmates to make each other happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough? Don't worry I originally planned to have a part two. Just wait for while it might take too long
> 
> Goodbye for now :>


End file.
